


daybreak

by yourloveisameme



Series: oiks rarepairs [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, College, M/M, Making Out, OT3, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "You two look like you're enjoying yourselves.""You jealous, Iwa-chan?"





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Rarepair Week 2k17, day 5: rivalry
> 
> I FORCED MYSELF TO WRITE A NON-OIHINA GOSH DANG THIS WAS HARD (and Iwaizumi centric...does even count for ORP?)
> 
> Anyways iwaoikage is an excellent ot3 which deserves more love ;_;

Iwaizumi walks into his apartment and groans. _Not again_.

Oikawa and Kageyama are on the sofa, wrapped up in each other, kissing passionately. They're practically glued together. The laptop is on, Netflix is playing a movie. Iwaizumi recognizes it. It's an alien movie, one of Oikawa's favorites, and he's not even paying attention.

Iwaizumi huffs, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he gulps down massive amounts of water.

He went for a simple run--he tries to do one in the morning and one in the evening everyday-- and in the 15 minutes that he'd been gone, Kageyama had apparently woken up and Oikawa had invited himself over. Because that's what happens when your best friend has the key to your apartment and is dating your roommate. Or sleeping with him. Or something.

They are so busy with each other that neither of them has noticed him walking in.

If you'd told Iwaizumi three years ago, that Oikawa and Kageyama would be getting along well enough to be sticking their tongues down each others throats, he'd never have believed it. They used to be unable to stand each other. After all, they were rivals--enemies, even. Nobody could've predicted this. That they would meet again, in college, on seperate teams and eventually realize what they had in common was more important than the tension they once had.

And Iwaizumi definitely wouldn't have thought _this_ was the way they'd get physical. He would've pictured them as more of an angry, hate sex, I'm-gonna-bang-you-in-the-locker-room-cause-I-hate-your-guts, type of pair. Not _this_ \--the two of them curling up together at 6 am in sweatpants (Oikawa) and the flannel boxers that had been slept in (Kageyama), Oikawa sitting between Kageyama's legs and leaning against him, kissing slowly. Kageyama has little to no experience but he's eager, the way he touches Oikawa with fingers skimming any bare skin he could find and clenching in Oikawa's shirt which he then removes. They are hungry for each other but not greedy. Striving to keep up with each other, returning acts of affection with more affection.

Neither wants to let go.

Oikawa's hands are stroking his silky pitch black hair and when he pulls away he regards Kageyama with a tender gaze Iwaizumi has never seen him give any of his past boyfriends. Not that Kageyama can see; his face is buried in Oikawa's neck, biting gently. Oikawa spots Iwaizumi out of the corner his eye. Oikawa's heart lurches. He feels an odd squirm of guilt. "Oh, Iwa-chan, I didn't see you there!"

"Went for a run," Iwaizumi explains, striding across the room from what they deemed the "kitchen" half of their tiny apartment to the "living room" half. "You two look like you're enjoying yourselves."

"You jealous, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi's hand clenches around the water bottle. "No." It isn't a lie, not really. He couldn't care less about what they do. It's just strange, unnerving, to see the two people he cared about most doing things, well, without him. He isn't sure who to be jealous of: Kageyama, for capturing his best friend's attention? Oikawa, for seducing his cute former kouhai who is actually a pretty decent roommate and friend? Iwaizumi changes the subject. "I thought you were supposed to be at practice."

"Practice got cancelled so I decided to visit you guys." Oikawa casually slings an arm around Kageyama. "Besides, there's plenty of time to practice later, you'll be there, right Iwa-chan?"

"Whatever."

"Actually, he said he'd practice with me this afternoon," Kageyama cuts in. "Didn't you, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Yeah, I did," admits Iwaizumi. "Sorry, Oikawa, looks like I'm booked."

Oikawa stiffens. He gives Kageyama a dirty look. "Well," Oikawa crosses his arms. "He's _my_ best friend." 

"But Tooru, I asked him first."

They stare each other in the eye, both stubborn. "You can both have me," Iwaizumi says. "No need to fight." But they aren't fighting anymore, simply staring each other in the eye and then Oikawa relents. "You sneaky bastard." Kageyama grins. They're kissing again now. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

He knows he needs to go and shower but he stands there, watching from the sideline, munching a granola bar as an excuse to stay in the vicinity. For some reason Iwaizumi's eyes are fastened to the sight (and the sounds) of his friends enjoying each other's company. He's not being voyeuristic, it's just a bit of making out and anyway why do it out here unless they didn't mind being seen?

Kageyama is running his tongue along Oikawa's collarbone, when he sees Iwaizumi staring at them. Their eyes meet. Iwaizumi quickly looks away, pulling out his cell phone. Kageyama keeps looking at him, it does seem strange that Iwaizumi's over there by himself, flipping through his phone, and as far as Kageyama could see there was one solution.

"Join us," Kageyama blurts loudly.

Iwaizumi looks up. "...what?"

"You can join us."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both freeze. They're all silent, the only noise is the movie on the laptop, still playing, a soundtrack of people screaming that feels oddly appropriate for the shock in Iwaizumi's head.

Oikawa looks just as shocked as Iwaizumi feels, but then his face smooths into a smug expression. "That's a _great_ idea, Tobio-chan." He shuts the laptop with his foot, cutting off the screams of people being devoured by aliens. He untangles himself from Kageyama and turns to stare at Iwaizumi, his eyes glimmering. "Why don't you join us?"

"What are you saying?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Oikawa says.

"...me? Are you sure?" Iwaizumi's heart beats very fast. His brain can't process the situation but his body betrays his wants; his feet are already carrying him halfway accross the room.

"Obviously. Oh, did you know Tobio had the biggest crush on you in middle school?" Kageyama glares and smacks Oikawa on the shoulder. "Ouch! Well it's true, isn't it? He was always following you around and everything."

 _Oh_. He'd thought Kageyama had a crush on Oikawa, but yes, thinking back to those days, Kageyama did tend to follow them around. A lot. "...you don't have to do this."

"You insult me," Oikawa says. "I never do anything or anyone I don't want to do."  
And hell, does he _want_. On some level, he'd always thought Iwaizumi was attractive but now, faced with the chance to do something about it, he's burning with anticipation.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says in a completely serious voice, his brown eyes boring into him. "Come here."

Slowly, he crosses the room, heart banging around in his chest.

Oikawa grasps his wrist, his hand is firm and dry and Iwaizumi has kind of always liked Oikawa's hands for some reason. "But...I'm sweaty."

"Who cares," says Kageyama, shuffling to make space for Iwaizumi.

Oikawa pulls him. Iwaizumi finds himself nestled between the other two, with Oikawa blatantly throwing his legs over Iwaizumi and Kageyama scooting close enough that their sides touched."You have nice arms," Kageyama says, quietly, plainly. Just a fact, not meant to be seductive. He runs his fingers over Iwaizumi's sweaty biceps, sending shivers down his spine.

"He does, doesnt he?" Oikawa says, and unlike Kageyama he actually intends to be seductive. He trails his fingers down Iwaizumi's arm and finds his hand. He rests his hand on top of Iwaizumi's. Kageyama leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Iwaizumi turns and puts an arm around Kageyama and touches the small of his shirtless back, his fingers landing on smooth unclothed skin. Kageyama moans, placing his own hand on Iwaizumi's chest and when he leans in to press his own body against Iwaizumi's, there's a barrier of cloth between them.

"Iwaizumi," he says, brushing against the fabric of Iwaizumi's sleeveless top. "You have to take your shirt off. It's not fair." He's the only one with a shirt on.

Iwaizumi's eyes widen. Oikawa snickers, removing his mouth from Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Yeah, Iwa-chan, it's not fair."

"I mean...if you want to," Kageyama adds hastily.

Iwaizumi nods, yanking the sweat-soaked garment off his torso. Now they get even closer. The three of them are mostly bare, skin rubbing against skin as they find their way around each other. It's awkward, doing this with three people. But they're managing alright and soon they're all pressed together, fingers and mouths against skin, and nearly about to fall off this tiny couch if not for the way they're holding on to each other. Kageyama can feel Oikawa stroking his thigh and Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi's heartbeat throbbing in his veins and Iwaizumi can feel Kageyama hard against his hip; he can't hide it in this position nor does he want to.

More intense kissing, more clothes removed. Iwaizumi shifts into position between Kageyama's legs. "Hey," Oikawa said, arms around Iwaizumi from behind. "How come you'll suck him off and not me? Rude."

Iwaizumi stops. "Shut the fuck up. And wait your turn." 

"Didn't I blow you yesterday?" Kageyama props himself up to look Oikawa in the eye. "Twice?" 

"Twice?" Iwaizumi almost chokes on Kageyama's dick.

Oikawa doesn't answer. "Looks like I have to do everything myself," he says, sighing as he takes himself in hand. He gets himself off, his other arm still wrapped around Iwaizumi's middle and his tongue along his back. His scent is familiar, yet the taste of him is new and exciting and wonderful. How long has he wanted this? He hasn't known how badly he wanted this until now. He finishes. Something warm splatters on Iwaizumi's back. "Oops," says Oikawa. "Sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all.

"...I hate you."

"Mhmm." Oikawa closes his eyes and leans against him with a satisfied sigh, draping his arms around Iwaizumi's body. One of his hands is sticky, Iwaizumi wants to recoil in disgust but he doesn't want to destroy the moment.

Kageyama watches them, he's always been fascinated with their dynamic and, fuck, this is hot. He pumps himself with his own hand, unable to stop. Iwaizumi feels Kageyama's legs tremble as he, too, finishes. He sits up and wriggles closer, joining their embrace. Oikawa reaches for Kageyama's hand, and Iwaizumi lets him sit halfway in his lap and then the three are sitting there, breathless.

Iwaizumi looks down at their limbs, twisted and tangled together. The only way they can tell whose is whose is by their skin; they're three different tones in the morning light. Iwaizumi's skin an earthy tan and Kageyama's skin a cool beige and Oikawa's skin a hue so pale that you can see his marbled blue veins. They stay there, quiet, all wrapped around each other. The sofa is itchy and everyone is in need of a shower but right now Iwaizumi doesn't care.

"Hey," says Kageyama. "Don't you two have an 8 am?"

"Yeah, but," Oikawa murmurs through the haze. "Let's just stay a little longer." 

**Author's Note:**

> at first this fic was going to be about cuddling but SOMEONE got a hard-on thanks a lot tobio
> 
> THE MOST UNREALISTIC THING HERE IS GETTING ANYTHING DONE BEFORE AN 8 AM CLASS YEESH


End file.
